¿Bermuda?
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi sabía que no tendría que haber preguntado pero... La curiosidad era demasiada y tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo, Bermuda no respondería tan fácilmente. Y la situación actual lo demostraba.
**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

Nota: Está ambientado en el futuro y los arcobalenos ya son TODOS adultos.

* * *

 **¿Bermuda?**

Con el pasar de los años, Sawada Tsunayoshi había aprendido a ser un buen líder. Había aprendido a no cuestionar las acciones descabelladas de su grupo de amigos. Había aprendido a relacionarse con la gente más peligrosa del mundo e incluso se había convertido en una de esas mencionadas personas. Además de todo esto, había aprendido que el simple hecho de ser el décimo jefe de la _famiglia_ Vongola llevaba consigo un sinvivir de situaciones de lo más… _inverosímiles_.

Reborn le había enseñado muchas cosas más de las que había aprendido por sí mismo (a fuerza de pistola, por supuesto). Una de ellas era "preguntar banalidades no lleva a respuestas satisfactorias". Si se pusiera a enumerar todas las ocasiones que le habían demostrado que mantenerse callado, como bien decía su tutor, era la mejor de las opciones, entonces la lista sería tan larga que probablemente no cabría en un libro de trescientas páginas. No obstante, sin necesidad de rememorar enteramente ninguno de esos momentos, podía decir que aquella que estaba viviendo era, sin duda alguna, la más inconcebible.

El tiempo va creando malas manías. Excentricidades que llaman la atención a los ojos de los curiosos ajenos a las ocurrencias. Para él también fue una sorpresa. Cuando comenzó, claro está. Después de la trigésimo-cuarta vez tomando un café en un bar-cafetería de Sicilia en compañía del primer jefe de Vendice a las cinco y media de la tarde pues…

Como que ya le daba igual todo.

El local era poco concurrido. La localización del sitio era bastante disimulada. Los productos y el servicio eran simplemente exquisitos. Además, contaba con mesas en puntos ciegos, de forma que al sentarse, solo se podía ser visto desde la zona de la barra. Por todo esto es por lo que ambos habían coincidido en aquel sitio. Y en la misma mesa escondida, aquella que daba al único ventanal suficientemente grande como para que un adulto la atravesara sin problemas (la neurosis que Reborn le había grabado a fuego en su sistema de " _auto preservación_ " era impresionante).

La trigésimo-quinta vez que sendos iconos de la mafia se relajaban en aquella cafetería, Sawada Tsunayoshi decidió tirar por la borda la norma que su tutor le había dado. Y quizás aún peor: decidió pecar de la confianza que se había creado durante esas veladas.

-Bermuda… -Llamó la atención del encapuchado, quien levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. -¿Por qué es así?

El susodicho enarcó una ceja. Aunque con las vendas el gesto era casi inapreciable, Tsuna sabía que lo estaba haciendo y prosiguió.

-Tu nombre. Quiero decir, no es un nombre muy común que digamos. -Intentó explicarse con la mayor claridad que pudo. -De hecho, eres la única persona que conozco que tiene dicho nombre. Y si buscas por internet… Me da curiosidad. ¿Por qué "Bermuda"?

El hombre se llevó la taza de café mocha a la rejilla que había hecho en las vendas de su cara para poder beber. Saboreó el brebaje bajo la atenta mirada del castaño y acto seguido dejó la taza en su plato para mirar a Tsuna.

-¿Qué te hace preguntar eso, Tsunayoshi-kun? -Dijo al fin con su seca voz.

-La curiosidad.

Bermuda negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame preguntarlo de otra forma. -Puso el brazo sobre la mesa y señaló al castaño con desgana. -¿De verdad crees que hay confianza para tal pregunta?

Tsunayoshi se inclinó pensativamente con inocencia. Se golpeó varias veces la barbilla con el índice y luego procedió a dar su respuesta con un tono reflexivo.

-Sinceramente, no creo que la haya. No para hacer una pregunta privada. -Le enseñó los dientes en una amplia sonrisa a Bermuda antes de continuar. -No obstante, esta pregunta está motivada por mero interés propio y sin ánimos de lucro. Nadie te obliga a darme una respuesta.

El jefe de Vendice sopesó la idea. Aquella pregunta era simple y difícil. O quizá lo difícil era la respuesta en sí. En cualquier caso, por muy fuera de lugar que pareciera, Bermuda estaba desconcertado. Las conversaciones no eran algo que él apreciara, por ello solían hablar poco. Y cuando lo hacían, rara vez sacaban temas… _extraños_.

Vale. Tal vez compartir sus maneras favoritas de " _castigar_ " a sus subordinados, las formas de escapar del papeleo y la ocasional información _curiosa_ que había caído en manos de cada uno no era algo que se pudiera denominar "conversación normal". Productiva sí, normal no. Pero eso tampoco recaía en la categoría de "extraño". La formulada hace unos segundos sí lo hacía, pues iba referida al origen de un nombre. Un nombre propio. El suyo.

-Hace bastante que me lo pregunto. –Siguió Tsuna, intentando alentar al carcelero a hablar. El silencio que este había mantenido lo tenía algo inquieto dado el incesante movimiento de su dedo por el borde de su taza. -Puedo lanzar mis propias conclusiones y tú ves si me compras la idea o no.

 _¿Oh?_ Eso sonaba _tentador_ a los oídos de Bermuda. Pero tenía que guardar su imagen antes de saciarse con aquel desenlace. Quizá por ego, simplemente le hizo una seña al castaño a modo de permiso.

Tsunayoshi se terminó su humeante café antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Tengo dos hipótesis de por qué te pusieron ese nombre. -Mostró con decisión el dedo índice. -Primero… Tu nombre completo es Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, lo cual sugiere que eres de ascendencia alemana. Para ser concretos, he descubierto que ese apellido es de nacionalidad austriaca. En Austria, casualmente, se encuentra un barrio llamado _Bermuda Dreieck,_ que se traduciría como "El Triángulo de las Bermudas". Mi idea es que se te puso ese nombre en honor a dicho barrio, lugar de tu nacimiento.

-Ajá…

-Eh… -Tsuna se rascó nerviosamente una mejilla. -Por tu tono poco entusiasta deduzco que no me he acercado… ¡No pasa nada! ¡Mi segunda opción es todavía mejor!

-Cuánta confianza le tienes. -Comentó Bermuda mientras seguía disfrutando de su café con apariencia desinteresada.

-Es que, si la primera no es la correcta, estoy segura de que esta será la vencedora.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Por mucho que me intrigue saber qué se ha sacado de la manga ese cerebro tuyo, tengo trabajo que hacer. Y tú también debes regresar pronto.

-Ya, ya. -El castaño hizo un mohín y luego sonrió nuevamente. -Bien. Pues… Sé perfectamente lo bien ordenado y pulcro que eres, pero de todos es sabido que, antes de llegar a ese estado de madurez, es necesario pasar por un estado de "huracán humano". Cuando eras muy muy pequeño eras tan desastroso que cualquier cosa que tocabas, desaparecía para no ser vista jamás. Y por eso te pusieron el nombre de Bermuda, como el verdadero y genuino _Triángulo de las Bermudas._ ¿Y bien? Es esta, ¿cierto?

Antes siquiera de que el jefe de Vendice pudiera procesar aquella… _abominación_ de idea, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió con un fuerte estruendo, sobresaltando a la pobre camarera y a los dos únicos clientes. Tsunayoshi no necesitaba escuchar más allá de los pasos de quien entró para saber quién era y por qué había entrado.

-¡DÉCIMO!

Estaba claro que era Gokudera Hayato, su leal, agobiante y ruidosa mano derecha. Los pasos indicaban que corría por el local como loco buscándole, pero como estaban en un buen sitio, aún tardaría unos segundos. Y Bermuda los aprovechó. Lo agarró de la corbata y tiró de él por encima de la mesa, haciendo que el café que aún quedaba se derramara.

-La razón por la que es "Bermuda" es porque mi _hobbie_ es ver chicas que no pueden hablar. -Por la ranura que había dejado para beber Tsuna alcanzó a ver una sonrisa socarrona durante un instante. -No deberías preguntar estas cosas, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Y con las mismas, desapareció en un vórtice negro como el hollín. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Hizo caso omiso de la camarera, que se había acercado a limpiar el estropicio que habían hecho. Solo volvió en sí cuando ya estaban ambos fuera del local y caminando hacia la mansión Vongola.

-Décimo, tiene la corbata desarreglada. A Reborn-san no le gustaría verle así.

-¿Eh? -Se miró el objeto de las miradas de su guardián de la tormenta y, efectivamente, esta estaba estirada y torcida. -¡Oh! Gracias, Hayato-kun.

-¿Sucedió algo en la cafetería?

-Oh, ¿aquello? Simplemente hay ciertas preguntas que jamás tendrán una contestación clara o real.

Gokudera Hayato prefirió mantenerse callado. Después de todo, Tsuna le había dado a entender que así lo hiciera (aunque su suposición no estuviera nada cerca de la verdad tras sus palabras).

* * *

Mis amigos llevaban tiempo diciendo que escribo fatal, así que ha salido esta historia para demostrar que no es así. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

La duda del nombre de Bermuda me surgió a mí también leyendo un fic y luego fue cobrando forma al imaginarme cómo salían estas ideas de la boca de Tsuna. No sé si quedó demasiado OOC... Espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^

¡Nos leemos!

Onee-chan


End file.
